


Cachorro

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fausto pensó que sería un día de descanso. Parece que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cachorro

La paga de ese día había sido muy buena.

Las monedas otorgadas no cabían en las manos gordas del pequeño. El tintineo llamaba demasiado la atención, amenazaban con escabullirse de entre sus manos. Sin embargo, el niño no era tonto. Se consideraba avispado, así que se sacó un calcetín para guardarlas seguras en su ropa interior. Sin la tela extra, podía sentir las formas del pavimento a través del cuero viejo y delgado del zapato derecho. Cuando llegara a casa, tendría que aplicarse ungüento y rezar por la no aparición de ronchas.

Ya había trabajado con los pies heridos, una constante de dolor, quejas y necesidad de mantenerse sentado. No podía arriesgarse a la disminución de su salario. Era la única entrada monetaria que tenía, para comer o pagar el sitio para dormir. Suspiró, uniéndose pronto a la vorágine de personas que salían de sus respectivos empleos, ajenos en general a la podredumbre y el pésimo aroma de la calle.

Ancianos, damas, caballeros, vagabundos y rufianes. Todos ellos se movían al unísono. No era sino otro más en ese conjunto de bestias. Su figura insignificante no llamaba la atención en lo mínimo, luciendo un rostro serio y un andar apresurado, alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño de los caminantes en derredor. Si ellos creían que alguien le esperaba, mayores serían sus posibilidades de llegar a casa sin experimentar ningún daño.

Las calles estrechas languidecían en un gris oscuro, los carteles indicativos ya descoloridos por el paso del tiempo. La mejor manera de ubicarse era a través de los múltiples comercios de la zona, las llamativas exposiciones de goce y plasticidad, de todos los gustos y precios. Ajeno a ello, estaba el pequeño, quien mantenía un rostro impasible, un gesto recto y casi elegante. Sus ropas, sin embargo, no se mantenían en la línea a su dignidad. Los pantalones viejos y llenos de parches, la camisa limpia y ya amarillenta, mientras la boina destacaba por las marcas de suciedad de difícil remoción. Su marca de hijo de la miseria y el hambre no se podía disimular con la bella cara, y la piel tan blanca.

Sin embargo, el miedo sentido era real. No confiaba en nada ni en nadie. Los ancianos o personas enfermas eran solo la máscara de truhanes y rufianes, las entradas de los callejones eran como terribles cuevas de criminales. Incluso en la esquina de la posada, la seguridad no existía. Quizás al cruzar sus puertas, y ni en la mejor habitación habría dejado caer un grano de arroz, temeroso de ser asaltado. Así que suspiró, escaneando una última vez alrededor de la esquina antes de cruzar, directo a la puerta principal de la construcción.

Lo que vio allí no le sorprendió.

El hombre que le llamaba Fausto estaba de nuevo frente a la entrada. Ese día, vestía de negro. El traje ajustado a su cuerpo, bien cortado, con un sombrero de copa a la moda de la época. La cara muy limpia, con un aroma a colonia reconocible a los dos brazos de distancia, donde se detuvo el niño. Su rostro se iluminó al verle llegar.- Fausto, al fin llegas.-Con un toque gracioso a su sombrero, se intentó acercar. El contraste del hombre con las paredes derruidas de la posada era casi gracioso.

Pese al anhelo en los ojos castaños, el niño se mantuvo firme.-Lo siento, señor, no se quien es Fausto. Pero ojalá le encuentre. Debe ser muy importante para usted.-Miró una última vez el rostro angustiado del hombre, y comenzó los intentos diarios de llegar a la puerta del caserío. Siempre le impedía la entrada, con ruegos de que le escuchara y volvía a decirle "Fausto", una y otra vez, hasta que algún vecino venía en su rescate. Sin importar cuanto se le dijera que su nombre era Brioche, insistía hasta tener que marcharse.

\- Fausto, espera, hoy traje algo que te entretendrá.-dijo el hombre, inclinándose a revisar un bolso que no había visto, grande, y de color negro. Pese al cansancio, el infante mantuvo el interés. Pese a ser maduro, seguía siendo un niño pequeño y curioso. El objeto que extrajo, devolvió a la memoria del niño el aroma de las galletas recién horneadas y perfume masculino. Tan intensas eran las sensaciones que no podía ya distinguir la ilusión de su cerebro con el presente que veía. Se tambaleó un instante, tomando el peluche que le ofrecían.

\- ¿Qué... Es esto? -Ocho tentáculos graciosos estaban unidos a un óvalo perfecto, las perfectas costuras apenas visibles en la piel morada y verde. Dos puntos negros señalaban los ojos, mientras un círculo dorado constituía las veces de un monóculo en la mancha derecha. Uno de los dedos infantiles repasó la sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Mr...Pulp? -El sonido que salió de su boca no tenía el mínimo significado para él. Y, sin embargo, tenía la seguridad que ese era el nombre de ese muñeco. No pudo evitar el impulso de estrecharle en su pecho, hechos tal para cual.

-... Te lo di cuando tenías una semana de nacido. Nunca quise ser padre, pero cuando naciste, tuve que asumir responsabilidades.-El tono en el que hablaba era una imposible mezcla entre nostalgia y arrepentimiento. No estaba allí por simple capricho ni necedad. El sentimiento de saber vivo a Fausto, su niño, le había hecho confesarse de una forma no acostumbrada.- Se que no me crees, pero no te llamas como un pan francés. Tu eres Fausto. Mi... Hijo.-En silencio, esperó una reacción que no llegó. Enarco una ceja, incrédulo.

Si bien el momento había logrado sumar puntos en favor del adulto, seguía siendo un desconocido.- Eso no explica nada. Eres rico, usas ropas caras y tienes raro acento. Si eres mi padre, no debería estar aquí, sino con cuatro sirvientes y dos ponies.-El gesto desconfiado en su rostro solo se acrecentó.- Ni siquiera se   
ha presentado como se debe. Debes ser un molesta niños, y yo no trabajo para esos. Dígalo todo o no me volverá a ver.

El adulto negó ante la perspectiva de perderle entre las innumerables calles, de los sitios a los que podría ir siendo tan pequeño, donde tendría demasiado miedo de ser asaltado para seguirle.- Está bien, te lo diré. Pero no aquí. Vayamos al café Mariam. Tienen comida decente e intimidad. Nadie nos escuchará.-Bastaba observar el ardor en sus ojos para darse cuenta de ese sentimiento desconocido para los dos. Había tardado años pero allí estaba, el deseo de proteger, el irrefrenable y profundo amor de un padre por su hijo.

El niño asintió, conforme.- Sé la dirección.-Comentó al iniciar el movimiento. A tres cuadras, era el sitio ideal para conversar y desaparecer si las cosas se ponían difíciles. No estaba lo suficiente lejos para pedir coche ni tan cerca como para hablar. Además, le gustaba el sabor de la comida. Ya había ido a mendigar y siempre le habían tratado bien. Acomodó a Mr. Pulp entre sus brazos.

La caminata se mantuvo en silencio tácito. Brioche incapaz de mirarle sin sentir dudas, el adulto intentando desenmarañar los sentires en su pecho al ver las heridas en el cuero cabelludo infantil o, al escuchar su vocecilla dulce conversar con el pulpo. Tras unos minutos, se detuvieron frente a la puerta de vidrio del local.

El hombre abrió la boca.- Mi nombre es Carletto, por cierto. Y tu eres mi hijo. El único que consentiré llamar como tal.-Sin agregar más, abrió la puerta, dejando que Brioche entrara primero. Mantuvo el gesto impasible a la mirada de reproche infantil, viéndole alejarse al fondo a la búsqueda de una mesa adecuada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, siguiéndole el paso a esa figura engañosamente frágil.- no te amé al nacer. Ni cuando tenías unos meses pero...Cuando te secuestraron...sentí que el mundo me caía encima.-Confesaría en un susurro casi silencioso, incapaz de contener una oleada de tranquilidadad, ¿felicidad? ¿Alegría?, al saber muy bien que lograría convencerle de volver a su lado.

Su pequeño y lindo panda. Allí, en Londres, nadie volvería a tocarle. Lejos de las intrigas familiares, de los enemigos, al fin podría ver crecer a su máximo tesoro y propiedad. Una sonrisa casi verdadera surgió en sus labios al sentarse frente al niño, en las esquina alejada y oscura del sitio. Ordenó a la camarera un par de trozos de pastel, café y agua, mientras buscaba el inicio ideal a su conversación.

\- Tenías dos años cuando tu tío Lucas fue herido. Unos bandidos atacaron el caballo donde paseaban los dos. Era un día muy hermoso, en la campiña milanesa, y solo quedó tu pulpo, Lucas en un pozo de sangre y cientos de hectáreas sin heredero.-Empezó, nada más se quedaron solos, los platillos al frente. Humeantes y deliciosos.

Fausto pronto fue transportado a historias de intrigas, de luchas familiares. Horas y horas de conversación, de preguntas sin una respuesta definitiva, donde también contó su historia en las zonas donde se solapaban eventos. Muchas horas después, Carletto calló, mirándose ambos de una forma distinta. Al menos, así lo sintió el niño, quien elevó una mano para tocar los dedos adultos.-Padre. -Susurró, sonriendo apenas, ya tranquilo. El dolor en su pie era un fatídico recuerdo que le incordiaria luego. Por ahora... Sólo importaba Carletto y los dedos que elevó a sus cabellos en caricias fraternales. En los brazos que pronto le acogieron y le hicieron, al fin, sentir seguridad. 


End file.
